


Bet

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Jeanmarco OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never think you can beat Sasha at an eating contest, or get away with the consequences of losing.</p><p>Just an idea I had floating around and wanted to get it down as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

They were all gathered around Jean.

"You lost the bet! You have to do it!"

Connie was giggling with Sasha.

"You're an idiot. What made you think you would win this?"

Eren stood with Mikasa and Armin, shaking his head.

"Seriously Jean? Trying to beat Sasha at an eating contest?"

He huffed in frustration.

"Fine then!"

He stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm doing it."

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'll do it with you."

Jean frowned.

"What?"

Marco smiled.

"Sure! It looks like fun, and it's supposed to be done with a partner."

"You know you'll look ridiculous too?"

"But it will be fun!"

Jean shook his head, before turning to the others.

"Right. Marco's doing it with me."

Sasha grinned.

"You both have an hour to learn it, then you've gotta do it in front of us."

"No video-"

"I'm videoing, and you can't do anything about it."

Jean grabbed Marco's shoulder, pulling him out of the room.

"C'mon. The sooner this is over, the better."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Jean had to do for losing the bet.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2j9RqRDpbU


End file.
